


Coffee Break

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Series: 25 Days of the Poly Squad [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bakery, Christmas Decorations, Coffee, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, It's an hour before midnight this update as opposed to a minute, Lawyer Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Alexander Hamilton, fashion designer hercules, gossiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: Hercules and Alexander go for coffee.





	

Hercules was sorting through his material for something to make a new shirt when Alex came into his office, yawning. The short man sat down against the wall, watching him decide on a material. Finally he chose a knit silver, reminiscent of Lafayette's favorite eyeshadow.   
        "What's up, Alex?" He asked him, bringing the material to his worktable and setting it against the tracing he'd done.  
    "John and Laf are arguing over which Stephen King book is the best, and I decided I didn't want to get dragged into it. You know how they get. Are you working on an outfit for that fashion show you got admitted to?" He asked at the end, pulling on the edge of his binder under his shirt. Hercules answered shortly in the affirmative, pinning the tracing to the fabric after folding it over to get both sides at the same time. Grabbing a pair of scissors from his basket -a last ditch effort to make his office even slightly organized-, he began to cut out the shirt. The show wasn't until the new year, but he wanted to get the outfit done so could have time to enjoy with his friends and family over the holidays. All of them, seeing as none of them celebrated the same holidays. Heck, John wouldn't celebrate any if he didn't live with them. Once he finished cutting the fabric, he put the scissors back.  
        "I need a break from this now, I've been in here since seven and it's almost three. Want to go get a coffee?" He proposed, stretching to work out the kinks in his back. Alex acquiesced quickly, playing with his fingers as he watched him stretch. Straightening, he grabbed his wallet from his table, next to his sketchbook, and beckoned him to leave. Without pause Alex followed him, playing with the hoop in his ear. He couldn't wear earrings at law school, so he rarely took them out at home. Once they reached the the entrance hall, both men stopped to grab their jackets and pull on their shoes.   
             "Why does it have to be so cold during winter?" Came an agonized whisper.  
   "Um... Because it's winter?" He hazarded, stepping into the sidewalk from their icy driveway. All he received in response was an agitated huff of air through the nose as he was followed down the road. When they reached the end of the next block over and had to wait to cross, he reached down and joined hands with him, interlacing their fingers fondly. It was always a joy to spend time with any his three partners, together or one on one. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky, but he was eternally grateful it. Perhaps unsurprisingly for early December, there were Christmas things going on in various places around the city, and the streets were perhaps even busier than normal, although that could have just been because it was the weekend.   
        "Ooh, those decorations are pretty!" A sudden voice in his ear startled him. Alex was looking around with wide-eyed wonder at the decorations which seemed to have magically on every lamp post in the entire city. Even though it was his eleventh winter in New York, it hadn't dulled his excitement for the hustle and bustle of Big Apple celebrations.  
          "Aren't they?" He responded, even though he wasn't even remotely looking at them. Instead his gaze was fixed on the man clinging to his arm, smiling widely. They came to a stop at another intersection, and he finally looked up to watch for their turn to cross. Even though they'd already passed a coffee shop, they would keep going until they reached the coffee shop owned by a close friend of all four of theirs. She and her sisters had grown up near them, so they'd all known each well. In fact, it was through the sisters they had met Alex, when he'd dated the middle girl, Eliza. The light changed and the two walked briskly across the walk, continuing at that pace when they reached the other side. Suddenly he stopped, pulling on Alex's hand.  
     "Bet I can beat you there!" He quipped cheerfully, taking off at a dead run as soon as he was rewarded with a blinding grin. Behind him he heard him take off as he raced down the sidewalk, dodging an older woman out walking her dog at the last second. The bakery was the second to last building on the block, so he had a good minute to run. Allowing himself to stretch his underused muscles, he lengthened his stride, careful not to slow down. However, apparently his efforts were for naught as his boyfriend flew past him scarf flapping behind him as he ran. Amping the doors, he caught up to him just after he reached the doors.   
       "I win!" He chirped, adjusting his scarf and retaking Hercule's hand. They entered the shop together, immediately spotting Angelica behind the counter, taking someone's order. Soon enough the costumer was done, and they went up to the counter to wait until she was finished fixing the drink to talk to her.   
    "Hey guys, want your usual?" She asked, looking at them.  
           "I'll take my regular, and a peppermint swirl iced cookie." Herc answered after scanning the menu. Alex then answered with his own, much more lengthy order, before asking how she'd been. Hercules rolled his eyes, swiping his card as they spoke.  
      "Much better, now that Derek is back home safe as sound. Theodosia and I were so worried while he was gone." The woman answered, speaking of her and Theo's Muslim partner. He had had to travel for work, and with the rise of hate crimes recently, everyone had been anxious for him to get back home.       
         "I'm glad for that. None of us want him to be hurt." Alex answered, taking his cinnamon roll when she held it out.  
   "What have you four been doing? I haven't heard anything from you guys recently." She asked, adding a drop of vanilla and peppermint before capping Alex's drink and handing it to him with a smile. Hercules chuckled briefly, those two would gossip all day if they had the chance to.  
            "John went down to South Carolina for Thanksgiving, although he got back the day before yesterday. Laf has been upping his video production and looking into something, he won't tell any of us what. Oh, and Herc here got accepted into the Columbia University fashion show that's taking place in January. He's already almost done with his first outfit for it, he's showing two. I've been working on finishing college and saving money for a new laptop, my old one's almost dead, I use it so much." The excitable man rambled, unsurprisingly to his taller boyfriend or Angelica. Said woman only paused briefly before responding, busy handing Hercules his drink and cookie. As if drawn out of the kitchen by their arrival, Eliza appeared from the kitchen, wearing the old apron she'd had for years. It was practically falling apart, but she refused to get a new one, dice it had been a gift from her mother.  
    "Hey you guys, haven't seen you in a while." She said, brushing flour from her dark hair.   
            "Yeah, we've been busy, I guess. We should all get together some time soon." He answered before Alex could, sipping his drink.   
       "Absolutely!" Angelica and Eliza said at the same time, laughing afterwards. He smiled, leaning against the counter.   
             "No, seriously, we should do that. I'm pretty sure the last time ask of us were in the same building was October." Alex interjected "I'll send out an informal invite in the group chat." He continued, laughing like a child, joyous and free.   
   "You do that. I'll be sure to check my phone when I get home tonight." Angelica answered, before she had to do then away to serve a customer, reminding them she did actually have a job to do.  
          "We should probably go so you guys can get for job done. We'll you soon!" Herc said, holding the door for Alex as they left.  
    "We should leave the house more often for fun, I keep forgetting what it's like. We better actually all get together soon." Alex snickered, tossing his wrapper in the trash as they walked down the street. Nodding, he agreed with him. Not to mention, he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually even seen Peggy, so it probably was a good idea. But for now, they would go home and he would sew up that shirt while Alex wrote up some essay or other, and life would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Hope you like it, if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me, I'll be glad to write them up. Next up is grocery shopping!


End file.
